A Love Time Cannot Change
by Hime-chan17
Summary: A few years after high school, Choutarou ran into Shishidou again and they began sharing an apartment. A few months later they get into a fight, and Choutarou spills out what he’s been meaning to say since middle school. Updated and final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Time Cannot Change**

**Summary**: A few years after high school, Choutarou ran into Shishidou and they began sharing an apartment. A few months later, they get into a fight (over nothing really), and Choutarou spills out what he's been meaning to say since middle school.

**Rating**: M (This chapter is only probably a high T+ though)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does. Yays :)

Hey, this is my first yaoi story…it's actually taken from my other OC story, but since I can't post that one, I changed it around to work for the lovely Silver Pair (which it already worked for anyway…strange how that happens XD) Hope you all enjoy!

--

"Choutarou! Why won't you talk to me?"

"What is there to talk about?!" Choutarou cried. He tried to run away again, but was caught by Shishidou's strong grip on his wrist.

"You know damn well what it is! Like why are you ignoring me?! Why can't you even bear to look at my face?!"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"Because I'm afraid I'll do something stupid!"

"Like what, may I ask?!"

"Like kiss you!"

Shishidou loosened his grip on Choutarou's wrist as he stared into those huge eyes, now filled with tears.

"Wha….what?"

"Every time I see you I want to kiss you!" Choutarou grabbed Shishidou's jacket by the shoulders. "When ever you come into the room I can't look at you 'cause I know my face is bright red and I don't want you to see. Whenever you speak my name, I shiver at your voice. And when you touch me, oh god, my heart almost stops beating. Even now my heart is pounding out of control! If it wasn't for my ribs, I swear it would have ripped right out of my chest!" He leaned his head on Shishidou's shoulder and sobbed into his jacket.

"I know…..I can feel it….." Shishidou said blushing and turning his eyes.

"Huh?" Choutarou looked up.

"I….I can feel your heartbeat against me."

"………" Choutarou looked away, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Can you feel _mine_?"

Choutarou looked up into those beautiful bright eyes of the older boy. He then felt his hand being gently grabbed.

"Can you feel _my_ heart beating?" Shishidou took Choutarou's hand and slid it under his jacket so that it rested over his heart.

Choutarou could only marvel at what he felt. Shishidou's skin was so soft and thin, and he could easily feel his heart beating just as fast as his.

'It…..almost feels like a butterfly's wings…..only stronger….' Choutarou thought to himself, blushing again as he felt the strong but gentle pulsing of the boy's heart through his skin with his fingertips.

"Do you know why it beats like that?" Shishidou whispered close to his face, snapping Choutarou out of his thoughts.

"Wh…..wh…why?" Choutarou managed to get out, his face turning darker, and his heart beating so fast he was surprised it didn't kill him.

"Because…." Shishidou said softly, so close to Choutarou's face he could feel his sweet breath on his cheek.

The next thing Choutarou knew, Shishidou's lips were mere millimeters from his own. As Shishidou's lips came closer and he started to close his eyes, it was all Choutarou could do to not run for the door.

Shishidou's arms suddenly wrapped around Choutarou's slender body, one across his waist and the other gently holding the back of his head, and the slightly cracked lips touched the petal soft ones in a single, fluid motion.

Choutarou was stunned. The only thing he could think of was to close his eyes. He found once he did, the kiss he had been longing for for years was all the more enjoyable.

As Shishidou felt Choutarou relax in his arms, he took the opportunity to take the lead by slowly pushing his tongue between the younger boy's lips. Choutarou could sometimes be stubborn, but tonight he was giving in, which Shishidou felt was an advantage as he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth.

Their tongues entwined in their dance and, every so often, would break apart to explore the other's mouth. Shishidou shoved his tongue down towards Choutarou's throat, earning him a quick moan and shudder.

"That is why, my friend…" Shishidou said breaking out of their passionate kiss, "….that is why my heart beats for you...I love you Choutarou."

"What?"

Shishidou hugged him tighter to his body, "I love you Choutarou, more than life itself. I love you so much I'd even die for you."

"I…..I love you too Shishidou-san. I love you so much…" Choutarou stuttered, choking on his tears as he hugged the older boy back.

Choutarou was amazed. How in the world did he earn his old doubles partner's love? How could the amazing tennis player possibly be attracted to him…just a simple boy he used to play tennis with? Shishidou had been his first friend in middle school, as well as his first and only love. Because of that love, he had been determined to get stronger….so that one day he could be just as good at tennis as Shishidou was then. Every day for years afterward, he practiced as long and hard as he could. After high school, fate had parted them for a few years, and now Choutarou, 23 and an upcoming violinist, ran into his first love, a taller, 24 year old tennis club coach, about three months ago, and they had been living together since. It turned out Shishidou had left his house because of a forced arranged marriage to a woman he did not love, and finally came back (once the woman married someone else) looking for his old doubles partner. Choutarou never in his wildest dreams imagined that he'd see the boy he fell in love with, now a handsomer, strong man, and learn that all this time his feelings were returned.

"Choutarou" Shishidou whispered into his ear, tickling it.

"Ahhhhh…..please don't do that to me Shishidou-san…"

Shishidou smirked, "Then what do you want me to do to you?"

"What do I want? Do you really want to know what I want? I want what I've wanted since I was placed as your doubles partner…I want you Shishidou-san….and I want you to ravish me."

--

End of the first chapter! There are a few more parts, but I might not post them unless people actually want to read on….I most likely will post them though :) Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, reviews are most welcomed ;) They'll let me know if I should keep going on with the story or if it was really bad and no one wants to finish it…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love Time Cannot Change Part 2**

**Summary:** uh……same as last time…nothing really happened yet…

**Warning: **sadly, still a high T+ but I promise it will get better next chapter!! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does….and he's a genius for it!!

Oh, even though it may seem like Choutarou's screaming in pain, he's not….I just can't think of ways to make "pleased" sounds….yeah

--

"Ravish you huh?" Shishidou said with a smile playing on his lips. He leaned into Choutarou's shoulder and licked upward on his neck, causing the younger boy to tense up. "I think that could be arranged."

Shishidou grabbed Choutarou's wrists and pressed him up against the wall, enveloping him into another passionate kiss. Taking his tongue out of the other's mouth, he planted soft kisses on the boy's neck. Choutarou let a soft moan escape his lips as Shishidou began to suck in the little hollow above his collar bone. This was taken as a sign of encouragement by Shishidou, so he continued to suck harder and his hands moved along Choutarou's sides and under his jacket. Choutarou could hardly believe this was happening, that his dream was finally coming true.

Shishidou let his fingers explore his friend's chest, feeling the strong muscles training had given him. His fingertips roamed and came to Choutarou's nipples, now hard from the excitement. He teased at them with his fingers, causing Choutarou to squirm underneath his touch. Shishidou lifted up the boy's shirt for better access, using his tongue to play with the hardened nipples and biting them gently with his teeth. Choutarou gasped at the action and pressed himself against Shishidou.

The feel of something hard against his leg made Shishidou turned-on even more.

'So he can get aroused just from this touching? Then tonight is going to be fun," Shishidou thought smirking.

He then proceeded to undo Choutarou's jacket and pulled the shirt completely off the boy's body. Tossing them carelessly across the floor, he began to rub up against his friend's leg. Choutarou moaned and tried not to thrust upward, even though his body was desperately begging him to.

Shishidou laughed. "So you can't wait anymore can you? I don't remember you being a non-patient person Choutarou."

"How can I wait? I've been craving this for years, and now when it's really happening you tell me I should still be patient?"

"Ha…you are right. How about a reward?" Shishidou thrust his lower region up against Choutarou's own.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Shishidou-san! First you make me wait and now you're mocking me?"

"I could not resist," Shishidou said with a grin.

There was a brief pause and Shishidou's smile faded. He looked at Choutarou.

"Are you sure this is what you really want? If it's not, you better tell me now 'cause I'm not going to stop once I start."

"This is what I want."

"Then why are you shaking like this?"

"I'm fine it's just….."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it's okay to do this here? I mean…what if someone….."

"Choutarou, it's our own damn apartment. Even if the landlord came to see what's going on, he doesn't have a key."

"You're right….I'm just…nervous"

"Then are you really sure? I don't want to hurt you Choutarou."

Choutarou swallowed and looked Shishidou straight into the dark eyes he loved so much. "I'm sure. This is what I want."

Shishidou could sense the truth in his friend's voice and by the way he looked into his eyes.

"Then your wish is my command."

--

Sorry this chapter is pretty short….the next one will be longer….I think….well hope you all enjoyed! And a big thanks to those who added this story on their "Chapter Watch"; you know who you are, so thankies very much!! o


	3. Chapter 3

**A Love Time Cannot Change Part 3**

**Summary: **still nothing new….the Silver Pair is getting closer to "doing it" though :)

**Warning: **ready for this? It's finally M!! M for major pleasure during hand jobs!!

**Disclaimer: **Takeshi Konomi owns Prince of Tennis, not me

**Notes: **Since I am not a guy as you could probably guess, I have no clue what guys feel like when they, uh, _come_. Sure my description may be a little over the top, but just enjoy it cause if I make this sound good, it means I have to make smexy-time scenes sound even more, how you say,_ erotic_. :D

--

Choutarou followed Shishidou to the bed and sat down. Shishidou straddled him and began another kiss. Still kissing, Choutarou began to remove Shishidou's own jacket and tossed it over the bed. Shishidou could tell Choutarou wanted a chance to be the dominant one, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He pushed Choutarou flat on his back and pinned his hands above his head. He used a near-by tie to bind them to the headboard so Choutarou could not move them, while he was free to use both his hands.

Shishidou proceeded. He gently tugged down Choutarou's pants; who lifted his hips to help his friend take them off all the way. Shishidou looked down at Choutarou's fully aroused member and the tangle of dark curls surrounding it, and gently began to stroke it.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhh……." Choutarou felt his heart skip a beat and a load moan come out his mouth.

The next thing Choutarou knew, he realized how naked he was and tried to cover himself, up. Since his hands were tied there was nothing he could do.

"Shishidou-san…" Choutarou pleaded, spittle starting to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. "Please…please don't look at me…."

"Why the hell not Choutarou? And stop adding _–san_ to my name will you?"

"Because I'm….ugly…."

"What the..? Why the hell would you say that? When you look like this, _my love_, you look truly beautiful." Shishidou smiled and kissed Choutarou's shoulder. His hand snaked along his side, gently tickling his sensitive skin.

With his free hand, Shishidou stroked Choutarou's erection.

"Aahhh….aahhhh!" Choutarou squirmed underneath Shishidou's touch.

"There, there, isn't this fun?"

Shishidou caught Choutarou off-guard by running his tongue along the shaft, causing Choutarou to thrust up. He gently started to blow on the tip and licked it before taking it in his mouth.

Choutarou's heart almost forgot to work. He couldn't believe the feel of this. He felt Shishidou's teeth gently scrape the very sensitive skin and bucked into the man's mouth, almost screaming in pain and delight.

Shishidou continued to slowly drive Choutarou out of his mind with sucking his genitals for awhile more before switching back to using his fingers. Choutarou couldn't take much more of this. He felt knotted up inside down there, and was incredibly on edge. They were barley halfway into this and already he was gasping for air.

"Shi…..Shishidou…..you…you have to st…stop," Choutarou's lower muscles tensed up. "I…..I'm….."

Shishidou put a finger to his lips. "Sshhhh….that's what I want you to do."

With that said, he took as much of Choutarou into his mouth as he could, causing the younger man to cry out. The knotted feeling in Choutarou's stomach turned to an empty hunger, then to an unknown pain. His whole body was trembling and his heart was near bursting. He desperately tried to thrust up, but Shishidou had his legs pinned down and was still sucking. He couldn't take this much longer or he felt he'd explode. The feeling was getting stronger and he needed to hold on to something, anything…. With his hands stilled tied, there was nothing he could grab. His body was heaving and drool slipped from his open mouth. Shishidou sucked harder and faster.

'Oh god, oh god!' Choutarou thrashed back and forth as well as Shishidou allowed him. 'I can't take this, I'm gunna die!'

"Shi…Shishidou! I'm gunna…" He never finished his sentence, but instead let out a huge, silent scream as he came hard in Shishidou's mouth. It felt oh so good to let it out, yet so painful….he wished he had something to hold on to at the time…that might have made him not feel so helpless.

Shishidou swallowed the sticky, luke-warm liquid and licked his lips. He gazed at the beautiful sight of his lover still trembling and naked with his legs spread out on the bed.

"You really are a virgin, huh? If this is how you react to coming your first time, I can't wait to see how you'll be during the real thing."

'That's right,' Choutarou thought, still gasping for air. 'He's hardly begun on me…yet I feel I've had my limits.' he wondered how Shishidou could make him feel this weak when he was so strong from training. As he pondered, he felt something slip inside him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Choutarou couldn't believe it…he had just came and already Shishidou was on him again….he wasn't going to be giving him any time to recover.

Shishidou smirked at Choutarou's reaction and slipped another finger inside. He wanted to loosen his friend up a little so he would be easier to enjoy very soon.

--

Yays for part 3! :) Starting to get a little interesting, huh? It might take me awhile to do part 4 because I've never written a yaoi smex scene, and I have to get over my little problem of using the correct terms…haha ; Anyway, if anyone has some crazy awesome ideas for the next part, please send me a message! Help is always welcome! Hope you enjoyed part 3!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Love Time Cannot Change Part 4**

**Summary: **Will Shishidou get his way with Choutarou finally?

**Warning: M** (sexy time!)

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

**Notes: **Final Chapter!Please forgive me for taking so long! I hope the wait was worth it…Well I've never written a yaoi story before, so if it's not crazy, very detailed please forgive me, and I will try my best next time (if I do another yaoi story…)!

--

"Nhaaa…Shishidou! Don't! It…it hurts…" Choutarou whimpered as Shishidou inserted another finger inside him. He never had anything inside of him before now; he was still a virgin after all. However, he knew that Shishidou was going to change all that very, _very_ soon.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to bare it a little while longer," Shishidou said with a slight smirk. "I want you to be properly _prepared _before I finally take you. I promise it will hurt less."

'Does it really make a difference?' Choutarou thought as the tears that had been forming ran silently down his cheeks.

"Unnnn….ahhhhhhhhhhhh….!" Choutarou cried through clenched teeth as Shishidou's fingers pressed against that certain spot inside him nobody else had touched before.

"Does that feel good, Choutarou?" Shishidou whispered in his ear. He pressed his fingers to Choutarou's sensitive spot again.

"Uhhhhhhhhn! Ye….yes….."

"Good…" Shishidou smirked, nibbling gently on Choutarou's earlobe as he continued to loosen the younger boy up.

"Shi…Shishidou…"

"Shishidou, Shishidou…geez Choutarou…I think by now you can call me by my first name. And if not, I promise by tonight you'll be screaming it," Shishidou added squeezing Choutarou's hardened member both inside and out.

"Aahh…ahhhh….!" Choutarou started, but ended in a silent scream as Shishidou's tongue entered his mouth.

"Now Choutarou," Shishidou said, breaking their tongues apart, "I don't want you to get any diseases, so we're doing this protected, okay?"

It never had occurred to Choutarou that they should use protection. He always thought nothing could happen doing this with Shishidou, but if Shishidou said so, it must be right. And he trusted Shishidou, so if that's what he wanted, it would be okay.

"Huhh…" Choutarou gasped at the feel of something cold on his sensitive skin suddenly.

"There, there Choutarou," Shishidou cooed. "Just a little lubrication to make entering you easier for both of us," he stated, rubbing the cool gel on his own member now.

Shishidou had gotten in a kneeling position on the bed, and was gently pulling Choutarou closer.

"Here, wrap your legs around me and sit on my lap facing me."

"O…okay, Shishidou, I mean…Ryou…"

"Mmmm…I like the sound of that already…" he sighed. "Are you ready Choutarou?"

"I…I don't know…I'm…I'm a little scared."

"Scared? Don't worry, if I do anything you don't like just tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to rush or hurt you."

"Yes…"

"Here, look into my eyes," Shishidou said lifting Choutarou's chin up.

Choutarou looked into those bright, clear eyes he loved, and suddenly felt calm and relaxed. Shishidou's eyes always had that effect on him for some reason.

"Now, don't look away okay? Just concentrate on my eyes and nothing else, got it?"

"Yes…yes I understand."

"Good."

As Choutarou continued to stare into his eyes, Shishidou slowly pulled Choutarou's lower region closer to his, and positioned himself at Choutarou's entrance.

"Keep looking into my eyes…" Shishidou whispered as he slowly pushed forward, finally entering Choutarou.

"Uhh!" Choutarou gasped at the sudden pain.

"Don't look away! I'm almost in…"

Choutarou clung onto Shishidou's shoulders as he went deeper into him. He wanted to close his eyes from the pain, but keep looking into Shishidou's.

'When I look into his eyes,' he thought, 'the pain doesn't seem so bad.'

"There…" Shishidou sighed. He was fully in Choutarou now, and he started to move when he was cut of by one of Choutarou's screams.

"Nahh! Please! Don't…move yet," Choutarou panted.

"Oh? You mean like this?" Shishidou thrust his hips upward.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh! Yes…yes…" Choutarou moaned.

"Then I think I'll just continue moving around a little…since you _do_ seem to like it."

With that said, Shishidou began rocking his hips and Choutarou moaned and cried out while hanging on to Shishidou for dear life.

Shishidou forced his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and kissed him like his life depended on it. He decided to push Choutarou down on the bed, but made sure they would still be connected. Choutarou wrapped his legs tighter around Shishidou's waist, and he moaned even louder, encouraging Shishidou to go faster.

"So you like it like this? Fine, I'll oblige then."

Shishidou began thrusting into Choutarou harder and faster. During one thrust, he hit Choutarou's sensitive spot again, causing the younger boy to moan and shiver beneath him.

"Ahh….ahhh…Ryou…" Choutarou whispered.

"Uhh…say…it again," Shishidou moaned. The way Choutarou said his name was so sexy, and he felt oh so close to his climax, Shishidou couldn't help but to go even harder and deeper into his love. He wanted so badly to hear him scream his name before he was finished.

"Nhhhn…oh….ah! Ry…Ryou!" Choutarou said louder than before.

"Say…it…Choutarou…." Shishidou gasped out. He was getting so close, and his body felt like it was going to burst.

"Ryou…"

Shishidou was on edge. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it.

"Choutarou…come on…I'm…I'm gunna…"

Shishidou rocked his hips as fast as he could and continued to hit Choutarou in that one perfect spot.

"Ryou…Ryou…RYOU!!" Choutarou screamed as Shishidou came inside him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Shishidou cried out at his release. He pulled out and just a moment later Choutarou came too.

Collapsing onto Choutarou's chest, he could feel the sweat and the slimy, sticky fluid on his stomach.

Still breathing hard, the two boys looked at each other and smiled. Shishidou pulled Choutarou closer to his body as he hugged him tight.

"There," he panted. "How was it? Your first time…"

"I'm happy," Choutarou smiled, "I'm happy it was with you."

"Worth the years of waiting?"

"Of course," Choutarou smiled again as he cuddled closer to Shishidou's chest.

"Shi…Ryou?"

"Yes Choutarou?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, Choutarou."

Shishidou ran his fingers through Choutarou's hair and smiled.

This single, precious moment was proof that their love was a love time could not change.

Still smiling, they closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End

--

Well how did you all like it? Like I said, it's my first yaoi story so it might not be that great of an ending…Hope you all enjoyed anyway! I want to do another M-rated story to see if I've improved, but I'm not sure which pairing I should do…Thanks for reading and see you (hopefully) in another story! :)


End file.
